


Noted.

by Thisisrigged4



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisrigged4/pseuds/Thisisrigged4
Summary: Aviva and Ellie have a date on the ship.
Relationships: Female Captain/Ellie Fenhill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Noted.

“I can’t say that I’m used to people taking me out on dates.”

“Oh really? It’s not like we haven’t been dating for the last 3 months or anything”

“I’m still adjusting.” Avi rolled eyes as she looked through the movies. A date on the ship was a big step for these two instead of going out somewhere no one would see or know them. They finally let the crew in on their secret relationship. They knew that the crew had their suspicions though. 

“Also, was this necessary?” Ellie asks, taking out a note Avi had slipped in her pocket earlier that day that read Why am I the lucky person to score a date with a pretty lady?  
“It was either that or ‘nice butt’ what would you have preferred?” Avi knew that it was extremely corny but she wanted to try and be romantic to the cynical pirate. Even if it was a little cringe. Aviva sometimes tried to go out her way for Ellie because of their little similarities. As much as she liked her and spending time with her, they had little in common making finding common ground or interest extremely hard. 

Like finding a movie they would both like was a pain. At this point it would be easier to find something they both hated. 

Well that’s not a terrible idea, Aviva thought, picking out the cheesiest, lovey dovey, cringe-worthy romantic movie she could find. Seemed to be another romeo and Juliet knock-off but instead of it being two families, it was two coorperations keep the couple apart. Perfect. 

When she showed Ellie the case her face twisted with pure disgust. “Absolutely not. That’s something Felix and Parvati would like.” 

“Hey at least we can make a night of making fun of the movie. Besides, I don’t want to watch the masked marketeer again.” Aviva tried but Ellie still seemed indifferent about the selection. 

“Can I bribe you with the last zero gee?” Aviva offers.

“That’ll work. If I am going to watch this I might as well be drunk.” Fair enough. 

\- - -

30 minutes in and the movie was even worse than what Aviva thought it be. Somehow the main characters were trying to make the cooperate slogans sound romantic. 

Her favorite one by far was “I only want to taste the freedom as long as its at you’re side!” She wanted cringe and certainly got it.

“Ellie?”

“Don’t you dar-”

“Spacers choice isn’t the best choice, you are.” Aviva says, looking up at Ellie with laugh. Ellie tried to look annoyed but eventually laughed with her. Aviva was laying on her back with her head in Ellie’s lap. The night went on with the two laughing at any scene that was supposed to be ‘romantic”. 

\- - -   
When she opened her eyes the sun was out and Ellie was gone. Her hair was wild and she has hanging half way off the bed. She sat up and looked around the room only to see the note that she had gave Ellie sitting on her pillow except the words were scratched out this time.

She probably left some cringey quote to get back at me, Avi thought, picking up the note to read what she had wrote. 

You fell asleep on me and drooled all over my pants last night.  
Cringey indeed.


End file.
